Unlikely
by Hypocritical Romantic
Summary: AU School! Matthew's POV: ArthurxMatt, FrancisxMatt, IvanxMatt, JuanxMatt, possibly others... also includes some UsUk and Rochu, and possibly others. Quiet and shy Matthew has always been a nonentity, but now he has many fighting over him! T for language
1. Chapter 1

**Unlikely Chapter One**

"Maldición! Odio a tu gemelo!" Juan, my best friend, dropped his tray as he sat in front of me. "Chico no sabe nada!" He growled before taking a big bite of his apple as I wince at the powerful crunch I hear. (Damnit! I hate your twin! The boy doesn't know anything!)

"Lo se, lo se," I take a bite of my own food. By now I have figured out it's best for me to speak to him in Spanish when he gets into one of his moods. I picked it up as my third language thanks to Alfred's constant need for help on his Spanish homework. "Que hizo esta vez?" (I know, I know. What did he do this time?)

He took another bite before he shook the fruit at me. "He wouldn't let me near the goddamn chemicals in Chem today! I get it that it's his favorite class, but come on; the sonofagun doesn't have any faith in me. I'm just as good or better! He doesn't know!"

Nodding, I understand him completely. Alfred can be a little pigheaded and unfair, but I'll always love him because he is my older brother and he loves me back (well I can assume...).

I let Juan blow off some steam before I ask any more of his morning. When he asked about my day, I had thought he was past his wrath until Antonio passed by our table, informing him of a lunch meeting between the soccer players.

"Hijo de la-" he cursed under breath. I'm coming, I'm coming. Sorry Matt, catch you later. Oh, what time is your game on Saturday? I cannot miss your first game, it's hilarious!" (Son of a-)

He laughed as I'm sure he recalled last year's fight that broke out. Juan has kept asking me to teach him hokey so he could join. I'm willing, but he sucks being on ice. "I wanna beat some people up on the ice!" he said last year.

I laughed with him and gave him the time. He then left me alone with only a book as entertainment. Because my choice of free read was slightly embarrassing, I read it with the cover on the lunch table.

It wasn't until I was too engrossed in the book when I realize a slim figure walk by me and ask, "Is that Pride and Prejudice you're reading?" He took a better look at the cover and squinted his emerald eyes in disgust. "In French I see, but a good book no matter in what language I suppose."

I slammed my book down in shock and he twitched as well.

"Oh pardon me, did I scare you?" He slightly cocked his head to the left and apologized. The accent was distinctly English and very appealing. "My name is Arthur Kirkland." The blond extended his hand towards mine and I shook his smooth hand.

It did not notice I was still holding his hand until he asked for my name. I pulled back too quickly causing him to chuckle. "Well it's a pleasure to meet you Matthew Williams. You're a sophomore right? You look familiar..."

Of course, everyone recognizes Al then confuses me for him. I shouldn't have expected any difference, even Juan slips up. "You're probably thinking of my twin, Alfred Jones. Long story, don't ask."

Recognition flashed in his eyes, but his facial expression remained the same. "Oh? He's your twin? Hmmm, I do see SOME resemblance... And I have heard of him, but he is not who I am thinking of. Let's see, Matthew Williams... Matthew..."

The way he said my name made me feel so grown up, really ridiculous, but I really liked it in that accent of his. And the fact that Alfred wasn't the main reason for recognition swelled my heart.

" Ah yes!" His sudden burst snapped me out of it, scaring me once more. I felt my cheeks tint. "You're the boy who scored a total of 19 points last year in hockey and you were only a first year. Nicely done lad! I'm not not a fan of the sport, my apologies, but talent is nothing to scoff at. Football, er, I mean soccer is more of my taste, but with all of my time sucked away by student council..."

Arthur seemed to realized he was either rambling or was wasting time which made him blush too. "Oh bollocks, now I'm taking your time. Well if you ever want to read any more of Jane Austin's works, don't hesitate to find me in the juniors' student council room. I'd be happy to lend you a few if you wish. You should-"

"Mon amour!" Another blond appeared behind Arthur and wrapped his arms around his shoulders. "Where 'ave you been? I mizzed you in bed!"

Both of our faces turned red, although mine was out of embarrassment of what I heard. It also shouldn't have bothered me that he was taken, but at least it's a guy... Yet Arthur didn't seem to feel the same way about him the way he was thrashing around and cursing at him. It was so cute, I laughed.

Arthur kept struggling and cussing in the other boy's arms, but the other stopped and noticed me. "Oh? What iz ziz?"

"No Francis," Arthur began to pull at his uniform to drag him away. "He is not going to be one of your sex toys. You frog, if you corrupt everything nice and innocent I will kill you!"

"Non, non. I wazn't going to do anyzing." Francis place his hand on his heart, pretending to be hurt by what Arthur said. "I waz zimply going to ask him if he wanted to join le ztudent council. Treazurer iz open."

A light seemed to flicker in Arthur's eyes, but he remained harsh. "You dolt, Matthew is a sophomore, but there are more seats open in the sophomore council. If your not too terribly busy with hockey, would you like to have a go at it? It looks great on applications for college."

He saw the doubt in me, and knew how to convince me. Mom was always pushing Alfred and me to get more involved in school activities rather than just sports. The only problem I had were elections. People tended to forget who I was or confuse me with my brother, so I doubt I'd get elected.

"Zo hiz name iz Matthieu," Francis seemed to purr, sending chills down my spine. "Well mon peu Matthieu, you don't have to run for any pozitionz zince we're already a quarter into le zchool year and zere are many zpotz for you to chooze from if you're quick enough. Everything except treasurer is open for le sophomores. What do you say? You want to be le VP like me, non?"

Arthur pushed him away, making me realize he was slowly creeping towards me. "Do not listen to that frog, choose whichever position you wish. Although I think secretary would be best for you since you have other things to do as well. Eh- no Francis! If you so lay a finger on Matthew I will rip your d*** off!"

Francis pouted as he covered his vital region and inched away from me as to not risk it. "When did you claim him?"

Arthur rolled his eyes, "He's not an object, you wanker, and he's not going to be one of your toys either! Now go back to our office. I'll meet you there."

It looked like Francis wanted to continue arguing, but feared Arthur a little more. With a shrug and a flourish of his wrist, he produced a rose and handed it to me, stopping my heart momentarily.

"I'll zee you around," he blew a kiss and walked away.

Arthur rolled his eyes at the performance, but removed his scowl to look back at me. "Well, consider your options. You know where to find me for either more books or to join the council. I hope to see you around Matthew." He smiled and walked away.

That smile could melt me, but Francis's rose was just as touching.

I think I'm in love, ...but I don't know with who.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! Mattie's point of view! So he'll end up with?<strong>

**Oopsie, I didn't mean to create a new story when I already have two unfinished, but I'm having a terrible writer's block and busy with school crap and this just came to me! **

**Thank you for reading, please review if you like so I know to either continue right away or put it on the very back until I'm finished with one of my ongoing stories...**

**I don't own Hetalia!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Unlikely Chapter Two**

I kept seeing Arthur in the halls the rest of the day. He'd smiled and waved when he noticed me, but when he was with others, he seemed to have a scowl on constantly. It felt like he would only smile for me, making my heart flutter a little more.

When I arrived at home from practice, mother was in the kitchen making dinner. Our car wasn't in the driveway when Ivan dropped me off, so Alfred hadn't returned from his practice quite yet. Now was my chance to tell her what happened today.

She giggled with me and was overjoyed as well. She ket firing questions at me about them faster than I could answer, if I even knew the answer. We were too enraptured in our conversation to notice Alfred had arrived home.

The second he walked into the kitchen we both ended the giggles. Although our mom loves me and doesn't mind I'm gay, Alfred and dad are a little wary of me.

Alfred still loves me and talks to me, but our father hasn't, one of the many reasons for the divorce. They claim to be homophobic, but Al still jokes around with me by pretending to find a nice boy for me. He doesn't, however, invite any of his friends here and avoids my guy friends when they are here. He doesn't mind my girl friends although, he l flirts with them all the time.

Al rummaged around the refrigerator despite mother's warnings about dinner almost ready. After he finally found something, mom shooed us away claiming we were stinking up her kitchen.

"My goodness, two sweaty teenage boys in my kitchen," her nose wrinkled as she giggled. "Take a shower before you come back down for dinner. One can take my bathroom is you wish. Just don't mess around in there."

We rushed towards our rooms with Al calling her large master bathroom. I knew he'd take a little longer in there, so after my shower I went downstairs in search for a small vase to place my dying rose in. I was halfway up the stairs when Al came out and saw the rose.

He looked away without asking and went into his own room. He didn't bring it up until were were almost done with dinner.

Like always however, he had to make it into a joke. "Woh, so my bro's a man's man. How long have you two been goin at it?"

"Alfred," our mom scolded. "That is no way to treat your brother."

I shook my head, it didn't bother me as much anymore, and it was fun to tease him about it at times. "I just met them actually."

"Them? Wow, you are such a tease," he laughed. "Any advice for me with the ladies then?"

"Don't be jealous," I laughed back. "I can't be giving away my secrets."

Soon, all three of us were laughing and I told him my latest crushes. Still laughing, he shook his head in disapproval.

"Man, you've got the worst taste in men," he took a bite and continued to lecture me. Surprisingly, mom and I understood him through all that munching. "That Arthur guy is a royal pain in the ass and Francis is a man whore."

"Alfred! What your language!"

"It's true! Gilbert says Artie's been harping on him and he's friends with Francis, so he would know. Why don't you go out with... Tino or Feliciano?"

I roll my eyes at him. If he's not trying to find me a girl, he attempts at finding other guys. Usually they're straight so I never listen to him. "Tino's with Berwald and Feliciano's with Ludwig. I thought you'd know since Ludwig's in football with you."

"Well damn, he is? Oh, sorry mama," he chuckled when she gave him a look. "I thought Feli was straight, he's always chasing after pretty girls like Francis is. Then again, pretty girls are always around you too and you're...yeah. Okay."

He never actually admits I'm gay. It hurts me a little, but I also have to remember he's Al. So instead, I change the subject. "Oh, mom. I was thinking of joining the student council. It was actually Arthur and Francis that suggested it to me. What do you think?"

She loved the idea as well, but Al was skeptical again.

"Are you going to become a stick in the mud like Artie too?" He pouted, talking a bite of dessert now.

"Why do you keep calling him Artie? It's Arthur and you don't know him so you have no right to say mean things about him," I point my fork at him as he raises his hands in mock defense.

"Pardon me, it's just what I heard and have seen. Does the dude ever smile? 'Sides, you only just met him too! You can't defend him either then if you don't know him."

"He does too smile," I smirk. "Arthur smiled at me all day, and I think I will get to know him."

Alfred looked like a fish with his mouth wide open and his eyes dilated. "He asked you out already? I thought he was going out with that Indian girl."

It was my turn to become fishlike, but only for a moment. I still had Francis then.

"And I'm pretty sure the Frenchie going out with that African girl," Alfred felt like he had won as he took a big, final bite of his cake.

"I'll just have to cry to Juan about it," he was starting to get ticked off so I mentioned my best friend who Al hates.

"Hey now," Al stood to wash his dishes as our mom just watched our banter. "What do you need him for? You have a caring brother here."

"One who keeps shooting me down!" I couldn't stop my voice from rising.

"Aww, but your big brother just wants to protect you sweetie," mom finally broke in. She loved watching us argue then make up a few hours later. "Or he's just jealous that you've found two great guys and he has none."

I laugh as Alfred viciously denied it. "What? No way! I don't want any guys after me! And heroes aren't ever jealous, but I am trying to save you before you get hurt."

I should be touched, but I was too furious at him. After the dished were done I locked myself in my room and messaged Juan. We Alfred bashed together.

~2~

The next morning, Juan went with me to the student council room to check these guys out and make sure they wouldn't hurt me. He seemed to forget that I can defend myself, especially at a hockey match, but I let him feel macho.

"Ah Matthieu," Francis sat up when he saw us enter. "It'z good to zee you. I waz juzt zinking of you actually. Ooo, I zee you brought a friend. Would you like to join le council too monsieur?"

"Nah," Juan brushed him off. "I'm just here to support and make sure my little Matthew was safe."

I think I saw Juan glare at Francis, but did he really just call me his?

"Of courze,he'll be juzt fine," Francis chuckled. "Zo did you decide on what kind of pozition you'd like, mon cher?"

I nodded, "I'd like to be secretary, like Arthur said."

"Wise choice my lad," his voice came from behind me as he removed his school bag.

I'm his lad too? I couldn't keep my face calm and I blush as I over think it.

He then asked about Juan too and I was claimed once more by him.

"Are you sure? It's quite enjoyable," Arthur chuckled at his own hidden joke.

Juan shook his head again. "I'm busy with futbol and I really don't wanna be locked indoors anymore than I have too."

Arthur admitted his jealousy of Juan being in soccer, and explained he wouldn't be indoors a much as he thinks. "Instead of going to your home room during study hall, you come here or to one of the rooms in here behind me for your class office. This room is for all of the student council. The only time you'd be stuck indoors is during those rare after school meetings. Most meetings are during study hall."

"No, I'm good," and that was final for Juan. Luckily Arthur took the hint.

"Alright, now if you would zign here," Francis pulled out a paper and explained it. "You'll be azzigned to ziz room during ztudy hall from now on. Come here ztarting today. I'll take ziz to the main office so your homeroom teacher knowz of your whereaboutz."

After a few more minute of questions and answers Juan became bored and I had to go to my locker before first period.

After lunch, I met with the student council, the sophomore's treasurer and two representatives. Lilly, the treasurer, was very timid, but was great with the budgeting. She had the option to move up to president, but her brother was reluctant to let her burden herself with it so she stayed as she was.

"Yay, now I don't have to plan the Snow Ball dance by myself," Lilly smiled at me. "I was worried no one would join, forcing us to ask for the junior's help."

"There's still not enough of you," Arthur placed a hand in her shoulder. We're still going to help, this way it'll actually be fair when we have to ask you to work on prom night for the juniors and seniors. We help you, you help us."

"We need to plan it zoon as pozzible actually. We're already behind zchedule," Francis sat next to me and placed a hand on my knee and grinned. "So when do we want to begin?"

"The sooner the better," one of the representatives responded. "Why not this week?"

"We can't," Arthur, the junior's president, looked disappointed. "I agree that we should start right away, but this room is occupied by the school everyday after school and we have other matters we have to concern ourselves with during school."

Lilly became slightly excited as an idea popped into her head. "Why can't we just have the meetings at one of our houses. We can even alternate if it becomes too troublesome. Could we host the first meeting brother?"

Vash, the junior's treasurer, nodded. "I don't see why not. We can start today if you wish."

Crap, I have practice after school. "Uh...," I began, but Francis beat me to it.

"Could we possibly do it in the evening," he shook his beautiful, blond locks dramatically. "I have an art meeting with a teacher and Matthieu has hockey practice."

With a silent look, the siblings were able to communicate as Vash gave a nod and Lilly spoke for him, "We can meet at six, or seven even."

Everyone agreed at the times for the week with the juniors offering to pick up anyone who needed a lift. Numbers were exchanged, and now I had Arthur's and Francis's numbers too. This was the fastest I have ever gotten a hold of my crushes' numbers.

The next matter of business were,the locations for each meetings. They'd be either volunteered or assigned. Since I didn't have practices on Monday I volunteered my house for this next Monday, hoping it'll be alright with my mother.

When I told her during dinner she was excited to get a glimpse of Arthur and Francis. Alfred, on the other hand, basically threw a fit.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow, I didn't think I'd be so quick with a second chapter. Oh the magic of procrastination, but with procrastination, it means I'm behind on school work and that's why these chapters are so choppy like (at least to me). I don't edit as much :P Thanks for reading! Reviews are lovely!<strong>

**So who will make the first move for Mattie? Francis has already laid a hand on him, does that count? :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Alfred was in the living room with me doing his homework when the doorbell rang. Through the frosted glass, we could see the wavy, blond hair that belonged to Francis and Alfred did not seem pleased. He seemed to know the reason for the junior's presence so he tossed me the keys to our car before opening the door.

"He was on his way," Alfred loosely leaned in the doorway and glared. "And how do you know where we live?"

Francis didn't seem fazed and laughed instead. "Well ov courze I know where Matthieu livez, 'e told me 'imself and I can find out anywayz. One ov ze many perkz ov being in ze ztudent counzil."

"Or you could be some sick stal-"

"Down boy," I interrupt him as he turns to glare at me for using such a pet game with him. When we were little we would do it all the time, but apparently Alfie didn't like it as a teen anymore. "Stop being suck a jerk. I'll be back in a bit. Mom! I'm leaving!"

Somewhere in the house her voice wished me luck and enjoyment. I tossed the keys back at my bro as I walked by, clearly not talking his offer or suggestion.

As I approach Francis's car, he opens the passenger door for me and whispers in my ear, "Your brother doez not zeem to like me. 'e probably zinkz I'll kidnap you."

As much as I tried to prevent it, I nervously chuckled. "Al's just being a dick."

"Non, 'e could be right, I may not want to return you," Francis winked as he closed the door for me.

He walked around the car, giving me enough time to dismiss the blush forming, but it was not enough. He continueed to chuckle as we drove towards Lilly's and Vash's home. It wasn't until we arrived that I remembered Arthur was supposed to pick me up, not Francis.

"Ah, 'e'll get over it," the attractive blond before me wrapped an arm around my shoulders and knocked on the door. "'e'll just be un peu jealous zat I got to you first."

The meeting began as soon as the irate junior president arrived. He smacked Francis with a lavender folder before handing it to me.

"These are the notes Elizaveta took last year. She couldn't come because she had to work overtime," Arthur had calmed down. "It'll be your responsibility to take notes about the meetings and organisation of the events so the incoming sophomores have a clue as to what they're doing and it gives them ideas as well. As a secretary, you, Elizaveta, the freshmen's, and senior's secretary will meet every now and then as to help each other out. Don't worry, it sounds a bit overwhelming, but it just seems so, it really isn't.

"Oh and I'm taking you home," he sat on the other side of me and glared at Francis. "We can't risk you being raped on the way home. Your brother didn't seem too happy about it either. He was slightly put out about it as well."

Francis laughed at his accuracy from before. "You zure I am the only one to blame?"

"What are you trying to imply, frog?" Arthur growled, ready to aim across me to get to Francis.

Before anything happened, however, Vash warned, "Do not fight at our house. Let's get down to business or we'll never get anything done."

An hour and a half later, we were finished for the night. By then, the two sophomore representatives had left so it was my job to inform them come next meeting we have. When I was completely done organising my papers into the folder Arthur had given me, I turned around to fine Francis right behind me. Swiftly, he took my hand and kissed it. He wish me goodnight with a wink as he strode out the house, but not before he turned to see my blush.

"That frog," Arthur scoffed as we got into his car. "I'd be careful if I were you, Matthew. For as long as I've known him, he's always been a flirt. Not to say he wouldn't be a faithful partner, but when he's single, his sex appeal just goes all over the place."

"Eh, so he's gay?" I silently hoped.

"Bisexual, actually," he glanced at me as he looked around at a stop light. "He's been with more girls than boys, however."

I was a little disappointed, but listened as I checked my cellphone and groaned.

Arthur chuckled as he took it differently. "You'd rather he date boys?"

"No, no, no, well," I felt like I was digging my own hole, "no, I mean I was just checking my phone. I have twenty messages, five from friends and fifteen from my brother. Two missed calls from him too."

Again he chuckled, "That's cute, he's worried about you. I wish my brothers were more caring."

I shook my head. "No, he's more like paranoid." After seeing his confused expression I explained. "Well eh, Alfred doesn't really trust you and Francis. He has no real right to since it's all based on things he's heard, but he won't listen to me."

"Ah yes, I'm pretty well known as the devil president. I don't really care, but just wait until I'm student body president!" Arthur laughed. "I understand about Francis, although. Tell him not to worry, I'll protect you from him. I won't let him rape you."

I gulped. "It's not just him..."

"Me as well? Hmm, well I'd be a little weary as well if I had such a cute little brother like you. I'll set him straight, if you like. He could even join the council if you both like so as to feel better! Ah, here we are."

He pulled into our driveway as I was trying to rack my brains for a way to ask about his sexual orientation. Unfortunately, I was too slow as he turned on off the ignition and opened his door and I got out. Right on cue, Alfred yanked the door and yelled, "Finally!"

As soon as he spotted Arthur walking towards him, his eyes narrowed. "What is he doing here? Didn't you get the text that I was going to pick you up."

"Good evening, Alfred," Arthur calmly smiled up at him. "Thank you for allowing us to borrow Matthew so we could get started on the dance. I know you're concerned, but he's perfectly in good hands. We won't do anything to him or stand to let anyone else."

"I don't trust you homos."

"ALFRED!" I yell at him horrified and with tears rapidly collecting in my eyes. "I'm gay as well! Thanks for trusting me!" Before I could stop myself, I was fully crying. It hurt to hear my brother say that, so without much thought, I ran up to my room.

I couldn't believe what I had just heard. I knew he had always been a little reluctant, but never to this extent. So I guess this is how he truly feels... God I hate him! Why couldn't he just leave me alone then! He shouldn't even bother with me! I would be so much better without having him getting my hopes up then crashing down every time I think he's come to accept who I am.

My door slammed and I tossed myself onto my bed, crying silently.

The window above my bed was open and directly above the front door, so I was able to hear what happened next.

"Let go of me," Alfred growled.

"Listen to me first," Arthur's voice was just as menacing. "I don't care what you think of me or Francis. Yes he's bisexual and I'm pansexual, but don't you dare ever hurt your brother like you just did ever again. I can imagine how hearing you say that deeply hurt him, bloody hell it hurt me, but not to the extent the way he heard his own blood say it.

"I don't know you, and I don't even want to anymore after the way you treated such a sweet boy, your own brother. I thought you were an adorably caring brother the way you kept messaging and calling him, but now I know how much of a controlling dick you are. It doesn't, nor should it, matter if he likes other guys. You better straighten up, Alfred Jones, or else he won't even love you anymore. Don't even apologize to him until you accept every little detail about him. Goodnight."

Identical slams could be heard followed by Arthur's engine. It wasn't until he left that I heard whimpers through the air shaft. Al was crying.

I fell as sleep soon after and awoke too early the next day. As I moved around, I remembered what happened yesterday too clearly, cutting me once more. Anger took disappointment's place so I called Ivan to pick me up. It may be four thirty in the morning, but I knew he would be on his way to the ice ring for some early morning practice. After I hung up, I left a note for our mother and waited outside with my bag.

On the ice, Ivan could tell something was terribly wrong the way I kept slamming into him.

"What is wrong? You're angry, da?" He took off his helmet and lowered himself so he could see into mine and find my eyes. "Tell me what the matter is. I don't like seeing you like this."

Reluctantly I remove my headgear as well and explain Alfred's cutting words. The second my eyes started to prick with tears, Ivan wrapped his arms around me.

"Oh, Matvey," he said into my hair. "Want me to get Al on the ice?"

I chuckled as I knew what he meant by that, but I didn't really want to risk losing my brother. "Thanks, I actually feel better now."

"Good," he giggled. "I don't think I could handle any more of angry Matvey's slams."

Throughout the rest of the day, I avoided Alfred and telling Juan what happened. Although he knew something was wrong, I couldn't tell him. He'd only hate Al even more and even pick a fight with him no matter what I say to try and stop him. Unlike Ivan, I think Juan would risk lose our friendship in order to avenge me. Confusing, eh?

Since I usually ended up eating alone at lunch because Juan was forced by the soccer guys for some pep meeting, I'd be too easy for Alfred to corner. Instead, I decided to hide in the student council room and found Arthur there at a desk doing either homework or paperwork. He was munching on something dark and didn't notice me until I closed the door behind me. He smiled at me, but didn't say anything about last night, thankfully. "Good afternoon, Matthew. Are you here to transfer your notes onto the computer? Aside from the note taking, usually the secretary would send the notes out in an email to the members. It's really up to you, however."

Since I already had done so in the morning, I asked if I could just hide while I ate my lunch next to him. He seemed to understand and even pushed me under the large desk to hide me when the door opened and Alfred strode in.

"Where is he?"

"I'm assuming you're asking about your brother because I doubt you'd look for Francis, Vash, Lilly, or anyone else in the council," Arthur mimicked his tone. "I have not seen him, unfortunately. Once again, I'll warn you against-"

"Yeah, yeah," he interrupted. "I know, that's what I'm trying to do. You have no idea how bad I feel."

"Do you now? The hostility you're carrying around isn't convincing me one bit." From under the desk, I could tell his posture had changed. He was leaning forward with his hands clasped together on his lips, looking up at him. Not afraid of the taller, and probably stronger, teen.

Alfred slammed his hands on the desk, startling me, but not Arthur, he remained unfazed. "Damnit, you don't know me! Tell me where my brother is or-"

"Or what, Alfred? What do you want?" I push Arthur out of the way to see how close their faces where. Al's face went from furry to worry or apologetic, I couldn't tell which, in a microsecond.

He pushed himself off the desk and walked away as he ran a hand through his hair and sighed. "Shit, I was really hoping you weren't here. Anywhere, but here. Why are you running from me? Why do you have to run to him?" Al points at Arthur who was sitting with his legs and arms crossed, ready to step in if I wanted him too.

"Because Arthur doesn't hurt me," I meant for my voice to be strong, but it came out too softly for my liking.

He looked behind me to where he sat. "He doesn't hurt you? My god, you barely even know him! A-Arthur," he looked away from him with a small blush, "could you leave us alone for a moment? ... Please?"

He got up to look at me as I gave him a nod. Once outside, I could tell he kept guard outside the door, probably trying to not to listen in, but doing so in case I called out to him.

"Look, I'm sorry," Alfred started out then moved forward and hugged me, not letting go. "I know, I can be such as ass, but I don't think I can help it. I didn't mean to say it like that. Actually, didn't even mean it. It's me who I can't trust. I'm scared, Mattie. I don't know who I am anymore. If you're gay, am I? We share so much, do we share this too? I don't know what to do."

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for all the reviews and alerts! They mean so much to me, especially since I have a little over a month until I'm out of school and am stressed like no other... *sigh* C'est la vie. I'll update this and other stories as soon as I stop procrastinating and actually get crap done. I also started Judo, so that takes time and mobility away from me, but I will go on! Thankies again! Tell me what you think, did wrong, advice, or whatever you deem necessary.<strong>

**I have never truly own anything, so obviously Hetalia is not mine.**


End file.
